Life's Little Surprises
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Why do the weirdest things always seem to happen at the most unexpected times. Kitty has learned this the hard way, now she has to learn to live with what happened for the rest of her life. But is it really as bad as it seems. Bad summary, it's much better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story I've been working on for a while. It's a pretty weird story, and don't even ask were the idea for it came from, I don't even know. So, sit back and enjoy.**

'This is so unbelievable.' I thought as I held a small bundle in my arms. She slept peacefully in my arms completely content it was hard to believe she was even there. I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly careful not to wake her up. The small purple blanket she was wrapped was soft and warm. Just like the soft sheets around me that made me feel like I was wrapped in a cocoon, these were way softer than the ones they gave us for our rooms.

"Kitty" I turned to Hank who was holding the little bundle in my arms twin.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm done with her, can I see the other one?" he asked. I nodded my head and we cautiously swapped babies, careful not to wake either one. Hank walked over to the other side of the room and started doing tests on her just like he'd done on the other one a minute earlier. Wow, I really need to give them names. I felt a slight stirring in my arms and I looked down. She had her eyes open and was staring up at me blankly.

"Hey there" I said quietly. I gently stroked her cheek, the skin was soft it was like, well, a baby's skin. "Hi, I'm your mommy" I said quietly. My eyes suddenly widened at what I said. Wow, I'm a mommy, 2 hours ago I didn't even know I was pregnant. No this isn't like one of those freaky I didn't no I was pregnant stories. Actually I seriously have no idea what happened, Hank is still running tests. I know for a fact I wasn't pregnant a month ago, because Jean gave me a physical so I could play softball and I'm pretty sure she would have told me if I was pregnant.

"Okay we're done with this one." I jumped slightly and looked up at Hank . "Sorry I startled you."

"Its okay" I said. I smiled down at the little baby in my arms.

"So, I'm guessing you're not going to give them up for adoption." he said.

"Of course not" I said shocked. "I could never do that, they're my flesh and blood" I said. "Right?" I asked worried.

"Yes" he said laughing. "These two are one hundred percent your children." he reassured me. But I guess a small part of me was hoping they weren't. I mean I'm still a teenager unexpectedly having twins is a big shock and huge responsibility.

"Where did they come from?" I asked. It had been gnawing at me since this all happened. I mean seriously one minute I'm a carefree seventeen year old happily listening to Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe, and the next thing I know I'm in the most horrific pain of my life! It was so bad I thought I was dying. Thank god Hank happened to be nearby. Although when he told me I was giving birth I had thought he'd gone crazy. It was seriously just like the I didn't know I was pregnant show!

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a pretty good idea." he told her. I sat up slightly. "Do you remember that guy you fought about nine months ago, Makba?" He asked.

"Yeah, weird dude. He showered me in a strange bright light, but it didn't do anything. And then he cryptically said I'd know what it did later on." My eyes widened and I starred at Professor McCoy opened mouthed. "Did that loser get me pregnant?" I asked completely terrified.

"I believe so, but I don't think he's the father" I sighed happy he wasn't my girls daddy. "When I was looking for causes of this, something caught my attention on the web. A string of the mysterious pregnancies have followed him. And he registered in the mutant database about a week ago, his power is listed as being able to make women pregnant, that was what that bright light did. But he can't be the father of the babies, the father is the first male to come in physical contact with the girl he's impregnated. And another part of his power is that once the girl is impregnated all signs of the pregnancy are masked, so that nothing seems different." Hank explained.

"Wow" I said, my mind completely blown to smithereens.

"Yeah, pretty crazy" Hank said smiling. There was a sudden quiet silence that was borderline awkward. We both turned as we heard the door whoosh open and saw Storm walk in carrying a bassinet.

"Hey, Storm" I said smiling.

"Hey, how are things?" she asked setting the bassinet down next to the bed I was on, the bassinet looked like it weighed a ton. But it was so beautiful it was made of a gorgeous dark wood, it had lacy white bedding and a little covering over it.

"Great, we figured out how I got pregnant." I told her.

"Wouldn't, you get pregnant by-" Storm started.

"Whoa, whoa, no, I am still a virgin" I cried defensively. Storm raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Why don't I explain to Storm what happened." He said. He put my daughter he'd been holding in the bassinet and walked with Storm into another room. I sat up and carefully set the other baby in the bassinet. Ya know I can't just calling them the baby, or the other ones twin. I studied the two little girls trying to think of two names that would fit the two of them the best. Thank god they weren't identical, or else I would have already mixed them up. The one I had been holding was staring wide eyed up at me. She had brown hair and green eyes and a cute little button nose. The other one had blonde hair and brown eyes and had a tiny birthmark on her hip shaped like a fruit loop. "Hm, how about Tina. No, Jordan, Lily, Amanda, Lauren, no none of those sound right. Oh I got it, Kaitlynn!" She continued to stare up at me blankly. "That's your name, Kaitlynn, I think I'll call you Kattie for short." I reached over and picked her up. "Do you like that Kattie" I said in Baby talk holding her closely. "Now we just need to find a name for your sister. I carefully held Kattie in one arm and picked up her sister with the other. She was still sleeping peacefully. "Hm, how about Madison, Maddy for short." She stayed silent and the only way I knew she was alive was her chest slightly going rising and falling. "I'll take that as a yes" I said speaking baby talk. "ya know I've only known you two for a few hours but I think I already love you both."

"Seems you've already bonded" Storm said. I looked up and Storm and Hank were walking over to me.

"Yeah" I said. I kissed Kattie and Maddy's foreheads and held them close.

"Hey, can I see the one with brown hair?" Hank asked.

"Here names Kaitlynn" I told them.

"Oh, you picked names for them" Storm said sounding surprised.

"Yeah Kaitlynn, Kattie for short." I said Handing her over to Hank. "And Madison, Maddy for short" I said cradling Maddy.

"Those are great names" Storm said sitting beside me on the bed.

"I thought so too" I told her. I looked back down at Maddy, and Maddy stared back. "Hey there look who finally woke up." I said touching her thin blonde hair.A second later she started whaling. "Oh, I bet you're hungry." I said, because it didn't smell like she went to the bathroom.

"Oh, I got you some baby formula from the store. I'll go prepare a bottle for her, and one for Kattie too, she'll probably be hungry soon too." Storm said standing up.

"Okay, thanks" I told her. I cradled Maddy and tried to make her crying stop. "Shh, shhh, sweetheart, Storm is getting you a bottle, just wait a minute." She quieted down slightly but a whimper escaped her every few seconds.

"Wow, you're pretty good with kids." Hank said.

"Yeah, well I have 3 younger siblings and I helped raise them, so I picked up a few things." I told Hank.

"Hey guys I'm back." Storm came in holding two baby bottles and two big grocery bags. "Here" she handed us the bottles and as soon as I put the bottle near Maddy and she started sucking on it like a little vacuum. "They are both so adorable." Storm told me, and I faintly nodded my head. "Oh, and while I was out I got you some starter stuff." I looked and she was holding up the two grocery bags. "Lets see, I got three packs of onesies with cute little sayings on the them" She help a yellow one that said 'Instructions Not Included' and a green one with a little yellow ducky.

"Oh my god those are so cute!" I squealed.

"I got some little blankets, a bunch of diapers that I left up stairs in the kitchen, baby towels." She held up two hooded baby towel one had ducks and the other butterflies. They were so cute I wish I had one that was my size. "Pacifiers, a little baby bath tub which is upstairs, baby lotion, some little socks" she said holding up a pack of baby socks. And I heard myself aww like an idiot. "Some baby wash, burp clothes, and washcloths, just the necessities." Storm said.

"Thank you so much, Storm" I told her.

"It was no big deal" She said hugging me. "It was the least I could do."

Maddy started wriggling around in my arms so I glanced down. She was finished with bottle and I could tell she was about to start crying. "Storm can you hand me a burp cloth?" I asked. Storm ripped open the plastic packaging and handed me a green cloth. I set it on my shoulder and lifted Maddy up. I gently patted her on the back until I heard a small whimpery burp. "That's better isn't it?" I asked Maddy not really expecting a reply. I mean shes a baby all she can do is eat, sleep, and poop.

"And Kitty don't worry about all the other baby stuff." Hank told me. "You can order it online using the school credit card, don't worry about a thing."

"Okay that's great, there's just one other thing." I said. "Who is Maddy and Kattie's father?"

**Hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, stick around a few more chapters you might learn to love it. RR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes Chapter 2!**

Storm and Hank glanced at me, then each other, then back at me, then both shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, uh, who was the first guy to come in contact with you after the incident?" Hank asked.

"Uh, I don't know. That was nine months ago, you could ask me what I ate for breakfest yesterday and I wouldn't be able to give you an answer." I told them.

"Well we know it had to be a guy at this school so I'll just run a DNA test on every man at the school and try to find out who your girls father is. Oh, and don't worry I've already collected Maddy and Kattie's DNA, and thankfully we also keep DNA records of all students and teachers on file." Hank said. "I hope the father isn't a teacher" he joked. And for some reason I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like some how Hank had just jinxed us. He set Kattie back in the bassinet and headed to the other side of the room and started pulling up files on the computer.

"Uh, Hank?" I asked.

"Yes, Kitty?" He asked as he stared fixated at the computer screen.

"When can I go back to my room?" I asked. Don't get me wrong it's nice in the cold heartless metal infirmary, but I don't really think its the right atmosphere for a baby. Especially with the smell of bleach and antiseptic in the air.

"Well, everything seems fine. Both you and the babies seem healthy, so you can go back now. But don't do anything strenuous. Storm would you help them to her room?" Hank asked Storm, still hypnotized by the computer.

"Sure, let me get a wheelchair" Storm said walking out of the room. I was going to protest, but well, I did give birth a few hours earlier and I was pretty sore from it. Storm came back a minute later with an old wheelchair of Professor X's. I set Maddy in the bassinet momentarily while Stormed helped me into the wheelchair. She handed Maddy and Kattie to me and I suddenly felt like those moms who are going home for the first time with their new babies. And I guess I was one of those moms.

"I'll come back and get the bassinet later" she told me. She started wheeling me out of the infirmary. The large circular door with the X on it whooshed open and Storm, Maddy, Kattie, and I headed for the elevator. We got in the elevator and ten seconds later we were on the main floor of the school, or rather mansion. The halls were empty, everyone was on a cruise around the Caribbean. Thankfully I had failed two out of three of my exams and had had to stay home. If I hadn't I would have given birth on a boat in the middle of the ocean. Storm, Hank, and three others students had to stay behind. The other three students had had to stay behind for the same reason I had. Everyone else excelled on their exams thanks to Professor X bribing us with a cruise for those who got a C+ or better on all their exams. Being the slacker I am I didn't study, and for once I am so happy to fail. Storm wheeled me up the ramp to my room. Thank god the school was still wheelchair accessible. Ever since Professor X had gotten that surgery last year he hasn't needed his wheelchair because he's walking, which we are all very happy about. He has become a lot more active with school function. Wolverine was the same as always. But there was a rumor that he and Storm had a thing going on. All though I did hear that rumor from the same guy who told me that Hank was really an alien posing as a mutant to try and learn about us. Oh, and Scott and Jean after all these years finally got married. It was so annoying afterwords though because they were so lovey dovey it made me want to vomit. It finally ended though thankfully, which was like four months after their wedding, things finally seemed to get back to normal. And then this happened, I glanced down at Kattie and Maddy who were fast asleep in my arms.

"We're here" Storm said. She opened my bedroom door and wheeled me inside. She positioned the wheelchair next to my bed. I stood up tentatively and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks, Storm" I said. "Can you go get the bassinet?" I asked her. She nodded and headed back downstairs taking the wheelchair with her. I looked around at my room, I think it needed a makeover. The floor was cluttered with piles of clothes, magazines, and garbage. And the walls were lined with posters of miscellaneous singers and bands. This was all stuff for someone who wasn't a mother. I really had to grow up and throw all this stuff out.

There are a lot of things I have to do now. I have to take care of two living breathing human beings, and hopefully not screw them up. Oh, god! What if I do, what if I do screw them up! I want to be good mother to my girls, I don't want them to have a hard life. I want them to be happy.

"I'm back" I jumped slightly before seeing it was only Storm with the bassinet. "Were should I put it?" she asked looking around. There wasn't a lot of open space in my room, it basically a giant pit.

"Uh, just put it here next to the bed." I told her. She set it down next to me and I set the wins it it carefully not wanting them to wake. They weren't the only ones who needed sleep.

"Hey, Kitty, maybe we should get you a bigger room" Storm suggested glancing around at my filthy room, that was so not a great environment for the babies.

"Good idea" I told her.

"I look around and find one, we could probably move you tomorrow." She said. I nodded I could see why she want to get us out of this room. I yawned, absolutely exhausted from the day. "Oh, and here" She handed me a small folded piece of paper. "It's the school's credit card number, when you get the time you can order some stuff for the girls." I thanked her and set it on the nightstand.

"Hey Storm, we're fine. You should probably go we need to rest." I told her.

"Okay, you sure you're fine by yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah" I reassured. She walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her. I smiled and laid down on my bed curling up with a fuzzy pillow. I checked on the girls one last time, and then completely passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there readers, I'm going to warn you now this chapter has a lot off baby fluff. I got really off track when I was writing this chapter and somehow it mutated into what you're about to read. So with out further adieu, here is Chapter 3 of Life's Little Surprises.**

I shot up in bed, panting heavily and sweating like I was in a sauna. I looked around at my room, thank god, it was just a dream, a bad, bad, dream. I glanced to my right and a bassinet stood there unmoving in the darkness. Well thankfully it wasn't all a dream. I leaned over the bassinet, Kattie and Maddy were happily sleeping. I set my hand gently on top of their chests to make sure they were breathing. They were both fine, I smiled and leaned back on the bed. I had a nightmare that I was such a horrible mother, that social services came and took Kattie and Maddy away from me and I never saw them again. But I'll be damned if I ever let that happen, no one is ever going to take my girls away from me.

I glanced at the nightstand and grabbed the strip of paper with the school's credit card number on it. There's no shopping time like at some unknown time at night. I reached under my bed and grabbed my laptop. Time to get some stuff for the girls. The clock on my laptop showed 4:30 A.M., wow I got like six hours of sleep. These are some really sleepy babies. I opened Google chrome and went to the first baby stuff selling site I could think of, which was Target.

I went to there baby section and started scrolling through stuff. Oh, wait! I opened another browser and searched 'baby necessities' I read a few different links and wrote what they said I needed on my my little pony notepad I got from my nightstand. Hey don't judge, its a show for ages, and genders.

Baby Necessities:

Diaper bag ( 2 or more)

More baby lotion

Gentle Shampoo and body wash

Hooded Towels (already have some, but they're just to cute)

Crib or bassinet (2)

Mattress pad(2)

Bedding(4)

fitted sheets(4)

Baby Books (2)

Baby Music(4)

Books for babies(4)

more diapers and wipes

Rash ointment?

Changing pad

Bottles

car seat(2)

Stroller(twin one)

portable crib(1)

swing

bouncy seat (2)

Baby toys

and clothes, lots and lots of clothes

Wow babies are so high maintenance. I don't think my parents used this much stuff for me when I was a baby. And I'll probably get more than that. I went back over to the Target page and started my, I mean the girls online shopping.

Let's see what they have. Cribs first. Oh this ones nice, oh never mind that's a recall. Oh wow, I love this, man its out of stock. Oh this looks perfect for Kaitlynn, Sorelle White Tuscany Crib & changer, sweet a twofer. Add to cart. Oh and here's another one just like it for Madison. And it has dark wood, very nice, the Sorelle Tuscany Cherry 4-in-1 crib, add to cart. She can even use it when she's older, and mattresses come with, so check those off. This is fun.

Twenty minutes later:

Let's see. diaper bag, baby lotion, gentle shampoo and body wash, cribs ,mattress pads, bedding, fitted sheets, baby books, baby music, books for babies, more diapers and wipes, rash ointment, stuffed animals, changing pad, bottles, storage, portable crib, baby monitor, swing, baby shoes, infant carriers, bouncy seat, baby toys, some clothes, some baby decor. I got two more adorable hooded towels and I ordered a glider too. I added a lot of stuff just because it was freakin adorable. Storm was right I really am going to need a bigger room. All that's left are the car seats and the twin stroller. I added a click and go twin strollers, which is were you stick the car seat in it. And one of those cool ones were they sit one twin in front of the other. I added everything to the cart and placed an order. Holy crap, the total is $4779.85. Well I did order enough clothes to last a year and a half. It should all be delivered in two days or so too. I can't wait to decorate the room and make it all nice and pretty for the girls.

"Waahaa" I jumped at the sudden sound that pierced the otherwise silent room. I leaned over the crib and Kattie was crying. I stood up and lifted Kattie into my arms.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, and was answered by more crying.

"Wahaa" And now Maddy was crying, great. I picked Maddy up and I held them both close. Whats wrong with them , what should I do? While I had my mini freak out the girls continued to wail. Wait, they probably need their diapers changed. I lifted Maddy slightly and sniffed her butt, oh god, that is definitely a rippey dipey.

"Shh, girls, quite down, we can go get the diapers downstairs." I opened the bedroom door and quickly walked toward the kitchen where Storm said the diapers were. I'm guessing by now that I woke up the handful of people that were still here. I quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, I switched on the light. Wow, Storm wasn't kidding when she said she bought a lot of diapers. It was like the Eiffel Tower of diapers. I grabbed a pack of diapers and some wipes. I set down a blanket I found next to the diaper tower on the table. I took of the small pink onesie Maddy was wearing, and changed her diaper and did the same with Kattie. "There all done isn't that better" I said to them in baby talk. I sat down in a chair and Kattie and Maddy just kinda laid on the table and stared up at the ceiling.

"Was it babies see in black in white when they're newborns or upside" I asked myself. I reached over and gently stroked Kattie's head. "Don't worry you two I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, ever." I promised them. Even though they were only a day old and didn't understand anything I was saying, I swear I will keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4

At some point during the night Kattie, Maddy, and I must have fallen asleep at the table. Because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by Carter.A little background info here, Carter is one of the other three who failed their exams and had to stay behind and miss an awesome cruise. He's 13 and his powers include microwave manipulation, and the ability to be completely sweet and adorable. The second part isn't really one of his powers but he's seriously just like a human lollipop.

"Hey, Carter" I said yawning rubbing my eyes. "Oh, crap, I feel asleep" I shot up and looked worriedly over to the empty spots were Kattie and Maddy had been last night.

"Don't worry Kitty." I looked behind me and I saw Hank and Storm holding the girls. I sighed and sat back down.

"I brought them both down here to change their diapers, I must have fallen asleep." I told them. "That was so irresponsible of me, the-they could have rolled off the table and got hurt." I buried my head in my hands feeling so guilty.

"Don't worry, Kitty" Storm said, and I could feel her hand on my shoulder. "You're not going to do everything perfect from the beginning. You're a new mother in a frightening situation, you're still learning. And if you ever need any help don't forget we're always here for you if you need it." Storm said. I stood up and hugged Storm, careful not to squish my baby.

"Thanks, Storm. You don't know how much that means to me." I told her honestly. "Hey, let me see my kid" I said laughing. She handed me Maddy and smiled warmly. "Hey, Hank"

"Yes?" he asked. Looking up from Kattie who he'd been rambling to in baby talk.

"Did you finish those tests?" I asked curiously.

"No, not yet" Hank said. "I should probably go continue working on those. He handed Kattie over to Storm and I walked out of the room toward the infirmary.

"Well, now what?" I asked know one in particular.

"Oh, Kitty that reminds me, I found you a new room." Storm told me. "Come on I'll show you" We said bye to Carter and Storm grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the stairs. We went up the stairs and then stopped at the seventh door on the right. Storm pulled a little key card from her pocket and swiped it through the slot on the door. A lot less things were being stolen since we updated to the key cards. And it made me feel like I was in a fancy hotel. Storm pushed open the door and we walked inside. The room was bare except for a queen sized bed with a canopy and a dresser.

"Wow, its huge" I said completely stunned. Dang, I didn't even know the mansion had rooms this big. That sentence was pretty stupid, its a mansion it has huge room!

"Yup, and its all yours. Well, you're, Kattie's, and Maddy's" she clarified. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Oh my, god, it was like sitting on a pile of baby ducks. "Hey how about I leave you with the girls and I go get the bassinet from your room." Storm said. I nodded and Storm set Kattie on the bed next to me and left the room. I stood up and put Kattie and Maddy in the middle of the bed and watched them.

"When you two are bigger we're going to do all sorts of fun things together. Like shopping, listening to music, partying. Well, not to much partying." I said. I don't need my girls being crazed party animals. "Man, I'm gonna have to get a job. How am I going to support all three of us. I hope your daddy will be able to pitch in, whoever he is."

"You having a heart to heart" Storm asked walking into my room, wow, my room, that felt nice. She set the bassinet down next to the bed and sat down next to me.

"I was just wondering what I'll do once I graduate. I don't have a job, I don't know how I can support myself." I confided in her.

"Don't worry kitty, everything will works out in the end" Storm said hugging me. "I can already tell that you are going to be a wonderful mother to these girls."

"I hope so" I mumbled. "Well, let's get this room set up." I told her jumping off the bed, suddenly feeling like I had drank 4 monsters.

"Why don't you start bringing over stuff from your old room. I'll watch the girls, oh and don't carry anything too heavy." she told.

"K" I said walking out of my new room and heading toward my old one. I opened the door and started taking inventory of everything I needed. I opened my closet and pulled out as many clothes as I could carry and started walking back to my room. Storm was putting the girls in the bassinet so I started hanging my clothes up, in the huge walk in closet! This was the best room ever, I really need to check out the bathroom. I set up my clothes all nice and neat. If I start off neat, it might actually stay that way.

The rest of the day was spent fixing up my new room, bring in the baby stuff Storm had gotten me yesterday, and being just plain silly with the girls. We took a bunch of pictures, the first pictures ever taken of Maddy and Claire. I have to remember to put the pictures in the baby books I ordered when they get here tomorrow. I was surprised that Hank didn't have a heart attack when he saw how much I spent, actually he said he was surprised I didn't spend more. Everything I ordered should get her tomorrow, so another moving day tomorrow. Except we get to assemble cribs and strollers. Yay!

**Next chapter is gonna be a great chapter, it is probably my favorite. And it will reveal who Maddy and Kattie's father is. RR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is an exciting chapter, and I know for a fact some of you are going to hate me after you read it.**

Window seats are pretty nice. This new room of mine is great, it even has a built in window seat with fancy pillows. Hank just finished putting together the cribs and the girls are both resting comfortable in their separate cribs. Kattie's is a dark wood crib with purple flowered bedding and Maddy's is a white wood crib with pink butterfly bedding. They both look so adorable, and Hank gave me a for sure that he would know who their father was the end of today, and also I'll get a copy of their birth certificates. Storm and Hank still haven't contacted the teachers on the cruise to fill them in on what's been going on. Hank assured me that it'd be better to let them finish their vacation, then let everything explode into a huge freaking ball of craziness later.

Five days later:

"Come on you guys" Bobby said running into the mansion carrying two large suitcases. Jubilee, Kurt, Rouge, and Amara. He burst through the doors only to find Professor's Monroe and McCoy waiting on the stairs. He started up the stairs but was stopped by the professor's.

"Bobby, you can't go upstairs right now. Would you please stay in this room, tell everyone else that too. Gather everyone here we have an announcement" Professor Monroe instructed.

"k" he went back outside to get everyone else.

"Do you really think this is the way to tell them?" Hank asked Storm.

"Yes, this way they all get the facts first hand, and they know the correct story. Besides as soon as they see Kitty they're going to know that something is up." she pointed out. Soon all the students and teacher filled into the room.

"Ororo, Hank, what's going on?" Professor Xavier asked walking inside.

"We'll explain in a moment." Storm told him. That seemed to be enough for him, he walked over to Jean and Scott and started talking with them. Logan walked in an joined them a moment later.

"Is everyone here" Storm called out. They all looked around and someone yelled 'I think so'. "Time to get started" Storm said.

"Well, in the week you were all gone there were some, interesting developments" Storm began. "They involved a student here, Kitty Pryde." All the students started talking all at once. Hank cleared his throat, which seemed to regrab their attention's.

"Is Kitty Okay!" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, Kitty is fine, now. But do to what happened things here will be a bit, different. I believe many of you remember the mutant Makba from a few months back." Hank said.

"The weirdo!"someone yelled.

"Yes, well many of you remember the flashing light that he surrounded Kitty with, and how he said she'd find out what it did later on. Well, we found out what it did." Storm told them. All the students had worried looks on their faces, they all knew Kitty, and knew how nice of a girl she was, and how she always went out of her way to help someone else. "At first we didn't understand how what had happened happened. But after searching the internet vigorously, Professor McCoy found that Makba had registered in the mutant database and we discovered he was the cause of what happened to Kitty."

"What happened to her!" Jubilee yelled out.

"Well it turned out Makba's power is concealing the fact that the bright beam causes the victim to become, pregnant." Storm told them. There was a sudden and collective 'WHAT!'

"So Kitty had a baby" Bobby yelled.

"Yes, but-"

"Storm you should have contacted us" Jean told her disappointingly. Everyone started yelling over other voices, everyone was either voicing their opinions or just standing their catatonic. But they all felt shocked and betrayed.

"HEY!" someone screamed, they all recognized the voice and the room immediately silenced. "Would you all shut up." Everyone parted and Kitty walked through the doorway. Holding a baby car seat in each hand. They could all see clearly that both babies were girls, what with the pink car seats and pink matching jumpers and the little headbands.

"Whoa, is there two there" Bobby said pointing to them sleeping babies.

"Yeah, got a problem with that." Kitty growled angrily.

"Now all of you shut up and let them explain. I'd explain, but I'm tired, and I'm going to bed." Kitty started up the stairs, feeling about a million eyes on her back and headed to her room. The room was dead silent, and as soon as Kitty was out of earshot Storm started explaining again.

"Now, yes Kitty had twins. No, we were not aware until she had them. That is what Makba's power does it masks all sign of the pregnancy until, well, ya know. Also we decided to tell you this way so all of you heard the facts right the first time and none of you heard them second hand and heard it wrong. And to why we didn't tell you. Kitty already had enough going on, she didn't need a million people breathing down her neck and telling her what to do, and how to do it. She's completely capable of taking care of her own children. And after seeing her take care of them for a week I can say without a doubt that she is a very very good mother." Storm told them. They all kinda nodded. Thinking about it now, Kitty had always been kinda motherly.

"Also Makba is not the girls father." Hank said, which raised a bunch of eyebrows. "It seems that in every case, and Makba has done this to many women, not just Kitty. That the father is the first male to come in physical contact with her after it happens." he told them.

"So, who's the father?" a girl asked.

"Well, we don't believe that information should be shared right now." Storm told them.

"Go ahead" "Yeah tell us" "It can't be that bad" were all heard in the next few seconds, all at once the noise rose and everyone's voices was trying claw over someone else's voice.

"Everyone quiet!" yelled Jean. "Now, who is the father of Kitty's kids?" she asked.

Storm took a deep breath and looked out a the group of people, everyone seemed to lean in farther. "The father is, Charles"

**Please don't hate me, but I've been planning this since I first had the idea for the story. Hope you enjoyed it. RR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Wow, it has been a long time, I'm so sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter up. But I have had very little time to work on this story because of school, and I hope to be back to regular updates again.**

**Chapter 6:**

"What!" yelled Charles. "That can't be right" he said in complete disbelief.

"It's true Charles, I quadruple checked the results they all says your DNA is a match for those two little girls Kitty had with her." Hank told him.

"This can not be happening" Charles shook his head and walked to his study.

"He's actually taking it better than I expected." Hank said after Charles was out of earshot. Storm nodded in agreement. "I'll go talk with him"

"And I think I'll go check on Kitty." Storm told him, and started walking toward Kitty's room.

"Can we come to?" asked Bobby.

"Sure, but be quiet" Storm said heading up the stairs. Bobby, Kurt, Rouge, Amara, Jubilee, and a few other students quickly followed after Storm. Storm started heading down the hall on her right.

"Wait, isn't Kitty's room this way?" asked Rouge pointing in the opposite direction.

"No we moved her so she could have more room." Storm explained. They all followed Storm like she was a mama duck and the students were her ducklings.

"Hey, wait up" They heard Jean call. Jean and Logan ran up behind them to join the group.

"Okay no more people, where's Scott?" Storm asked as she started walking again.

"He went with Hank" Jean told her. Storm suddenly stopped at a door, she knocked lightly on the door.

"Come on in" they heard Kitty call from inside. They all walked in and everyone but Storm gasped. The room was baby central. Two baby cribs against the left wall, Kitty's bed to the right. A window seat at the other end of the room. Two baby swing were set up in front of it, and a baby dresser was set up in the corner, which was practically bursting with baby clothes.

"Kitty" Storm called out, when she saw no sign of Kitty.

"In the bathroom" Kitty replied.

"Dang, this is an awesome room." said Amara. Bobby walked kinda lost around the room and walked over to the cribs. The first one was empty, but the second one had a sleeping baby in it.

"Hey, guys" he whispered. They all turned to him. "There's a baby in this crib" he whispered pointing nervously into the crib. They all sighed and rolled their eyes. To men, babies might as well have been a U.F.O, they didn't know anything. Storm walked over and looked at the tiny sleeping baby that was sucking on a pacifier.

"Oh, that's Maddy" Storm told them.

"Maddy?" questioned Kurt.

"Yeah, that's her name. Madison, Maddy for short, and I'm guessing Kitty has Kaitlynn, Kattie for short." She told them.

"Those are adorable names." Amara said squealing.

"Yeah, yah got some cute kids" Logan said.

"Thanks" Kitty said walking out of the bathroom holding Kattie. "I picked them myself." She said.

"Kitty" Amara squealed and ran over to Kitty and hugged her.

"Careful don't squish her." Kitty said protecting Kaitlynn. Kattie was wrapped up in the ducky hooded towel Storm had bought and she looked just so darn cute. Kitty walked over to the empty crib and pulled out a onsie and a blanket. She went over and sat down on the bad and started to put the onsie on Kattie, but as soon as she started Kattie started screaming.

"What are you doing?" Rouge asked worried.

"Don't worry babies always do this when your putting clothes on them, they hate it." she told them. She finished Dressing Kattie and wrapped her up in a pink blanket. She gently set her down in the crib and turned around.

"So, what's up?" Kitty asked.

"Whats up, whats up?" Bobby said looking a tiny bit insane.

"Yeah, how was the cruise?" Kitty asked leaning against the crib.

"Not amazing, David was sea sick the entire trip and I got food poisoning from some bad shrimp." Jean told her.

"Well I gave birth to twins, top that." Kitty told her. "Thank god I failed my exams or I would have given birth in the middle of the ocean." Kitty said laughing, the others just kinda stood there unsure of what to do. "Actually if you had told me two weeks I was going to have twin girls I would have sent you to the infirmary for a brain scan. But now I can't even imagine my life without them." Kitty said smiling and almost near tears.

"Oh, Kitty" Jean said hugging her, and a second later it developed into a big teary group hug. Well, minus Bobby and Logan they were standing a few feet from the group, eying them cautiously. Bobby was never going to understand girls.

**Meanwhile In Professor Xavier's Office:**

Charles sat at his desk silently trying to comprehend what he'd just learn. Scott and Hank stood in front of the desk waiting for Charles to say something. He seemed so deep in thought that a vein in his forehead looked like it was going to pop.

"Charles" Hank said finally, knocking Charles out of his daze.

"Yes" Charles answered, not sounding anything like his normal coll and content self.

"You're going to have to go talk to Kitty at some point." Hank told him.

"Are you sure, that I'm the father?" Charles asked.

"Well, in the words of The Maury Povich Show. Charles, you are the father." Hank told him. Charles's head dropped and he started to rub his temples.

"This can not be happening, I mean, I never even had sex with her, yet I still get in this predicament." he cried.

"Yeah, life's a bitch isn't it, Chuck" Wolverine said entering the room.

"Hey, Logan. Where have you been?" asked Scott.

"Just went and saw Kitty" he told them. Charles looked at Logan and then kinda shook his head.

"How is she?" asked Scott.

"She's great, I actually don't think I've ever seen her so Happy." Logan told them honestly. "She really loves those girls"

"Charles, I've spent the last week with Kitty and the girls. She's great with them, but she's a new single teen mom, and those girls need a father." Hank told Charles.

"Yes, shes a teen mom. People are going to accuse me of knocking up one of my students." Charles said sounding thoroughly stressed by entire situation, and it had only been fifteen minutes.

"Don't worry Charles, Makba's actions have been thoroughly investigated, and women he's done this to are popping up all over the country, and you have everyone here's word. I mean I delivered the girls and until I figured out what was happening I had know idea she was even pregnant. People will understand." Hank assured him. Charles mumbled something and stood up. He started walking toward the door.

"Chuck, where you going?" Logan asked.

"I need some time alone to think." he said opening the door.

"Whatever you decide to do, keep those girls in mind." Hank called out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

I finally got everyone out of my room, Kattie and Maddy are like tiny magnets. I had people coming in and out of my room, I don't think the door shut at all during this time. And Bobby almost dropped Kattie, his holding privileges have been severely cut. I was surprised how well everyone took it, I thought at least someone would threaten to tell their parents. But then again Professor X did give all of us a chance to be normal and fit in, I should have had more trust in my friends. Right now I am laying on my bed catching up on my Tumblr, I swear it is the best website ever freakin created. And oh joy, classes start up again the day after tomorrow. Oh crap, who's going to watch the girls, I can't take them to class with me, can I?

Knock, Knock

Oh god, more visitors. I'll just tell them the girls are sleeping right now.

Kitty got up and walked over to the door. She opened the door, and was shocked to see Professor Xavier on the other side. She thought he wouldn't show up until at least tomorrow.

"Uh, professor, hi" she said awkwardly.

"Hello Kitty, may I come in?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Sure" Kitty said moving aside. He walked in and Kitty shut the door behind him.

"So, Kitty, this, is quite a predicament we are in." He said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, professor-" Kitty started.

"Kitty, you can call me Charles" He told her.

"Okay, Charles" Kitty said, the name sounding weird coming off her tongue. But they did have twins together, without ever being 'together'. So, weirder things had happened.

"I just wanted to discuss-"

"Wahhhahh" Charles was cut off by the loud cries of a baby. Kitty raced over to the cribs and turned on a light that was over the cribs. Charles hadn't even noticed the cribs because it was so dark. The only light that was on was a small one by the bed. Kitty picked up a cry baby and Charles walked over to see her.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Kitty said rocking the little blonde haired baby. The baby stopped crying and looked around at Kitty face. "Oh, you little trickster." Kitty said tickling her belly. Being only a week old the baby really didn't respond. "Uh, Charles, do you want to hold her?" Kitty asked him looking really wide eyed and hopeful, a look no man can resist.

"Uh,no, I'm good" He said backing away slightly. Apparently the look wasn't as good as Kitty thought.

"Waaaaahaah" Now both of the babies were awake.

"Would you please hold her while I take car of Maddy?" Kitty asked. Charles held up his hands and tried to back away. But Kitty glared at him until he stopped. Charles took a deep breath an held out his arms. Kitty smiled and gently set the baby in his arms. Charles looked kinda awkward holding a baby, which made Kitty smile and laugh. Then the whaling of Maddy snapped her out of it and she picked her up. "Oh, god, I don't even have to check, you smell." She walked over to the changing table between the cribs. She quickly changed Maddy's diaper, receiving loud protests from Maddy in the process. Charles was just kinda standing there, awkwardly holding Kattie. "There all done." Kitty said picking Maddy up.

"So,uh, her names Maddy?" asked Charles.

"Actually its Madison, and you're holding Kaitlynn, but I call them Maddy and Kattie." Kitty told him. Charles nodded and looked down cautiously at the baby in his arms, like it would suddenly jump up and attack. Kitty had to laugh at the situation.

"What's so funny?" Charles asked.

"You look like you've never held a baby before." she told him.

"Oh, well I have, it has been a while though." he confessed.

"Well, you might want to change her position or she'll probably start crying." Kitty informed him. He looked a little panicked and didn't seem to have any clue what so ever about babies. "Here" she said stepping closer to him. "Holder her like I'm holding Maddy. Close to your body, and rest her on the crook of you arm." Charles shifted Maddy around until she seemed content and almost instantly fell asleep. "See its not so hard" she told him. Kitty saw a smile cross his face as he looked down at Maddy. Kitty smiled brightly and gently set Kattie down in her crib. She motioned for Charles to do the same, he gently set Maddy in the crib. He looked almost sad to not have her in his arms anymore. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I, to be honest" Charles started. "I came in here fully prepared to let you take care of Maddy and Kattie by yourself." Kitty didn't seem at all surprised by that. "But after actually seeing them and holding Kattie, I'm not exactly sure anymore that that's the right choice."

To say Kitty looked shocked would be an understatement. She had fully expected him to tell her that she could raise the girls by herself, as if they weren't his kids. Even though he barley played a role in their conception, he actually seems to care about their well being.

"If you wanted I could help you out." Charles told her. But Kitty was still to stunned to speak. "Kitty?" Charles asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, sorry" Kitty apologized. "It's just, I was sure you were going to tell me you didn't want any thing to do with them." Kitty told him.

"Well, it's nice to have a surprise every once in awhile." Charles told her.

"Yeah" Kitty laughed. "But I think I've had enough surprises in the last week to last a lifetime." she said grinning.

"Same here" he said smiling. They stood their in awkward silence for a minute or two. "So, I should probably let you get back to whatever you were doing." he said before quickly exiting the room. Kitty walked over to Maddy crib and lovingly looked down at her.

"Enjoy your peaceful sleep sweetheart, because I have a feeling the next few days will be anything but peaceful." Kitty told her sleeping daughter's.


End file.
